


Do szpiku kości

by vicarious_den



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 6.0
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Tekst napisany do życzenia SzmaragDrac na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową na Forum Mirriel. Treść życzenia: "Hektor i Imelda po tym, jak razem w Krainie Umarłych odesłali Miguela do świata żywych. W filmie została tylko pokazana scena z kolejnego Día de los Muertos, kiedy się obejmują i są wyraźnie pogodzeni, ale przecież to nie mogło być takie proste. Chcę poczytać o ich drodze do pojednania, o jakichś gorzkich rozmowach i wspomnieniach, o trudnościach, ale też o tym, jak wielka jest ich miłość. O twardej, silnej, ale kochającej („to mężczyzna mojego życia”) Imeldzie i o tym cudownym, ciepłym, żałującym Hektorze. Wolałabym, żeby Mikołaj zignorował fakt, że Coco w końcu umiera i też idzie do Krainy Umarłych. Tonacja raczej poważna, angstowa, ale nie beznadziejna."
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Do szpiku kości

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).

— Nigdy nie wyszłaś ponownie za mąż.  
  
— Nigdy nie znaleźli twojego ciała.  
  
Hektor wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę na setki, jeśli nie tysiące różnych sposobów, kiedy przez dekady snuł się opustoszałymi uliczkami Krainy Umarłych, za kompana mając jedynie stukot podeszew – potem już tylko kości – o podłoże i wiatr przesmykujący pomiędzy połaciami coraz bardziej zniszczonego ubrania, z którego także z biegiem czasu nie zostało nic ponad strzępy. I choć przemaglował w głowie wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, napisał piosenki, wiersze, wielostronicowe przemowy, tak teraz, stojąc naprzeciwko siedzącej przy fontannie Imeldy, czuje się potwornie nieprzygotowany. Zmarli nie powinni być piękni, nie powinni sobą reprezentować nic ponad duchowy odcisk osoby, jaką byli za życia, ale Imelda wciąż zapiera dech w piersiach niepotrzebujących już oddychać.  
  
To nie jest ich pierwsze spotkanie w zaświatach, aczkolwiek poprzednie ciężko nazwać „spotkaniami”. Przebudzenie Imeldy, jak przewrotnie nazywają tu dzień zejścia w zaświaty, wyryło się w pamięci Hektora niczym wspomnienie sprzed śmierci, co po tej stronie się nie zdarza. Pamięta to tak wyraźnie, w każdym detalu – od dziwnego dźwięku przypominającego poruszane na wietrze dzwoneczki, do przemożnej, niedającej się zignorować potrzeby pójścia pod Bramę, i przeciskanie się przez tłum, i drobne _alebrijes_* wpadające mu pod nogi; wszystko to po to, by stanąć oko w oko z miłością jego życia, nie, _jego całego istnienia_, która w momencie ich wytęsknionego zjednoczenia nie chciała nawet na niego spojrzeć.  
  
Potem było tylko gorzej. Wykluczeni z rodziny, dusze na skraju zapomnienia, trzymają się razem, poza zgiełkiem serca miasta, udając kuzynostwo dla znikomej otuchy. Imelda nigdy nie zapuszczała się w tamte rejony, Hektor też sam jej nie szukał. Mimo to gdy tylko natrafił wzrokiem na fioletowy materiał – czy to chustę, czy koszulę – przystawał, pełny nadziei na niemożliwe, by potem kończyć kolejny dzień kieliszkiem alkoholu ledwo drażniącym jego spróchniałe kości.  
  
W tle nadal słychać echa _Día de Muertos_: z drugiego końca rynku dobiega ich muzyka grana przez mariachi, który ma nienastrojoną gitarę; przy fontannie leżą _ofrendy_**, zgubione przez kogoś, kto nigdy nie zaznał ich braku; na ulicy wciąż ścielą się płatki _cempasúchil_***. Oczy Imeldy zwrócone są ku miastu, ku wielopoziomowym konstrukcjom złożonym z azteckich i majańskich piramid, na których pną się hiszpańskie budynki z okresu kolonialnego, a nad nimi te z czasów rewolucji meksykańskiej i epoki wiktoriańskiej, aż do wieku dwudziestego, coraz bardziej współczesne, co i obce. Jeden z „kuzynów” Hektora, Julio, był historykiem; potrafił całymi godzinami rozbierać otaczający ich świat na części pierwsze. Julio został zapomniany jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu.  
  
— Nawet Guanajuato nie może się równać z tym widokiem — rzuca Hektor, za wszelką cenę próbując pozbyć się tej sztuczności rozmowy dwójki nieznajomych, gdy podąża za spojrzeniem Imeldy po barwnych, rozjaśnionych światłami budynkach.  
  
— Nigdy nie byłam w Guanajuato.  
  
W pozornie wyważonym głosie Imeldy pobrzmiewają nuty czegoś znacznie mniej spokojnego, jednak Hektor nie potrafi tego odczytać; i choć wie, że to naturalne, że dzieli ich nieporównywalnie więcej niż łączy – czym jest pięć lat w obliczu całego wieku – i tak jest na siebie zły za to wszystko, co bezpowrotnie utracił, za każdy szczegół, każdy fragment tego, kim była Imelda, jaki mu umknął.   
  
— A ty? — pyta Imelda i mimo tego, że nadal na niego nie patrzy, nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby zmuszała się do podtrzymywania rozmowy. — Byłeś kiedyś w Guanajuato?  
  
— Tak — odpowiada Hektor, a wciąż żywa obręcz zaciska mu się w miejscu, w którym kiedyś miał żywe serce. — Umarłem tam.  
  
Dopiero te słowa zwracają uwagę Imeldy. Odwraca głowę i patrzy na niego, naprawdę patrzy, a Hektor czuje się pod tym spojrzeniem, jakby jego kości były zrobione ze szkła.  
  
Mówią, że razem z ciałem oddajesz śmierci swoje serce, a wszystko staje się lżejsze, emocje płytsze, że z czasem zapominasz o życiu na tyle, że kiedy wreszcie przychodzi pora, by umrzeć po raz trzeci****, nie tęsknisz już za niczym. Ale pomimo tego, że Hektor spędził po drugiej stronie niemal sto lat, wciąż pamięta te oczy, które, teraz osadzone w czarnych oczodołach, są tak samo piękne jak wiek temu, a jego usta otwierają się bezwiednie, by zrobić coś, czego nie robił od czasu, zanim tu trafił – wciągnąć powietrze w nieistniejące już płuca.  
  
— To właśnie tam Ernesto miał swój przełom, tam go dostrzegli — wyrzuca, zakotwiczony w tych oczach, jak dryfujący latami statek, który wreszcie odnalazł ląd. — Błagał mnie, żebym z nim został, żebym zaczekał jeszcze kilka tygodni, ale ja nie mogłem już dłużej, nie bez ciebie, nie bez Coco.  
  
Głos mu się łamie, zupełnie, jakby wyczerpał zapas przypisanych słów, choć tak naprawdę nie powiedział nawet maleńkiej części tego, co powinien. Zaciska kościste palce jednej dłoni na drugiej i wiotczeje, pochyla się, poddaje. Śledzi wzrokiem ulicę wyłożoną kocimi łbami, nie mając odwagi podnieść spojrzenia na jedyną osobę, na którą chciałby patrzeć przez resztę czasu, jaki mu pozostał. Wiatr porusza płatkami aksamitki, rzucając je w podróż; kilka z nich zatrzymuje się na trzewikach Imeldy, gdzie moszczą się, niby barwne ozdoby.  
  
Dźwięki gitary cichną; być może mariachi postanowił wreszcie ją nastroić. Pozostaje im tylko szum wody nieustannie pompowanej przez zaklętą w czasie fontannę. Imelda milczy przez chwilę, i mimo że Hektor nie odczuwa już upływu czasu, wie, że trwa ona bardzo długo. Kiedy wreszcie się odzywa, dzieje się to niemal brutalnie, bo w tym wiecznie głośnym miejscu, cisza zdążyła osiąść i spowić ich swoim ciężkim kokonem.  
  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?  
  
— Gdybym tylko spróbował się do ciebie zbliżyć — zaczyna Hektor, siląc się na zabawne brzmienie — Pepita odgryzłaby mi głowę.  
  
Spojrzenie Imeldy nabiera nagłej żarliwości, a Hektor czuje się, jak gdyby ktoś wylał kolorowe farby na wszystkie wyblakłe wspomnienia, wyciągając na wierzch najmniejsze detale. I nagle ma przed sobą żywą, umorusaną mąką Imeldę, gdy ta z założonymi na biodrach rękami beształa go za to, że zapomniał kupić na targu pomidorów, i w jego martwej piersi budzi się coś na kształt szlochu. Może i zapomniał, jak żyć, ale na pewno nie zapomniał, jak czuć.  
  
— Dobrze wiesz, że gdybyś chciał, potrafiłbyś znaleźć sposób! — warczy ta już nie żywa, ale wciąż tak samo temperamentna Imelda, a on może jedynie słabo wydusić:  
  
— Nie sądziłem, że na to zasługuję.  
  
Złość nadal maluje się na twarzy Imeldy, ale w większej mierze ustępuje miejsca czemuś, czego Hektor nigdy nie chciał na niej widzieć. Opuszcza głowę zaledwie o centymetr lub dwa, a fioletowy materiał jej sukni wydaje się niemal czerwony w blasku świateł.  
  
— A czy ja zasługiwałam na to, żeby nie tylko całe życie, ale także _życie po życiu_ spędzić w przekonaniu, że mój mąż mnie porzucił? — pyta ostro, choć jest to ostrość wymuszona, maska, za którą się chowa. — Że porzucił naszą córkę?  
  
I wtedy, po tylu latach spędzonych na wypominaniu sobie błędów, na przepełnionych żalem nocach i gniewem porankach, Hektor wreszcie wypowiada na głos to, czego najbardziej żałuje:  
  
— Nigdy nie powinienem was zostawiać.  
  
Każde kolejne słowo kosztuje go coraz więcej; czuje się jak zestresowany muzyk, uderzający niewprawnymi palcami zbyt mocno o struny i zastanawia się, kiedy wreszcie pękną, pozostawiając mu w rękach instrument, na którym już nigdy więcej nie zagra. Imelda uśmiecha się smutno, mnąc w palcach materiał sukienki.  
  
— Po prostu chciałeś od życia więcej, niż mogłam ci dać.  
  
To przelewa czarę.  
  
— Gdybym miał do wyboru karierę na miarę Ernesta albo jeden dzień spędzony z tobą, byłby to najłatwiejszy wybór, jakiego dokonałbym w życiu.  
  
Hektor nie wie nawet, kiedy znalazł się przed Imeldą na kolanach, ale gdy obejmuje jej dłonie swoimi, czuje pod palcami zapomniane doznanie ciepła. Pasmo siwych włosów kobiety wybija się na tle kruczej czerni jeszcze wyraźniej w jasnym świetle otaczających ich latarni i Hektor oddałby wszystko, by móc obserwować jak pojawiały się tam jeden po drugim, tak samo jak zmarszczki, przebarwienia na skórze, znamiona długiego życia, którego nie dane było mu doświadczyć.   
  
Kiedy masz do powiedzenia tak dużo, zazwyczaj nie jesteś w stanie powiedzieć nic, bo słowa, choćby i spisane przez najwybitniejszego poetę, są tylko słowami, a wszystko, co się stało, dokonało się bezpowrotnie. Hektor przyciska więc dłonie Imeldy do swojej martwej piersi i szepce:  
  
— Wiem, że nie jestem godny, żebyś mi wybaczyła, ale zanim na dobre odejdę, oszczędź mi swej nienawiści.  
  
Ręce Imeldy drżą w jego uścisku jak nie miały w zwyczaju nigdy wcześniej.   
  
— Niczego nie nienawidziłam bardziej, _mi amor_, jak tego, że nie mogłam cię znienawidzić.   
  
Śmiech, tak beztroski i kompletnie niespodziewany, wyrywa się z gardła Hektora; od tej lekkości zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Czuje się tak, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania z Imeldą, na Rynku Mariachich w Santa Cecilii, gdy pogrywał na gitarze dla drobnych stare szlagiery, a najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, stanęła przy nim i zaczęła śpiewać, zmieniając nawet najbardziej oklepane kawałki w coś niezapomnianego. W burej sukience i butach z podeszwami przetartymi niemal na wylot, z koszykiem pełnym pomidorów, papryki i cebuli, tańczyła przed ludźmi niczym główna gwiazda musicalu, czarując ich uśmiechem i głosem. Hektor zakochał się tamtego dnia i nigdy kochać nie przestał.   
  
Jednak Imelda nie wydaje się podzielać jego radości; z mieszaniną smutku i nostalgii odbijającej się jej na twarzy, ucieka wzrokiem w bok, z powrotem na rozpinające się kilometry otaczających ich budowli.   
  
— Znienawidziłam więc najbliższą ci rzecz, to, co nas połączyło, to, co mi cię odebrało. — Wzdycha, przymykając oczy. — Myślałam, że tak będzie łatwiej. Nie było.   
  
Hektor przenosi dłonie Imeldy ze swojej piersi na usta i odciska na nich długi pocałunek; opiera się brodą o kolana kobiety, podświadomie oczekując odtrącenia. Gdy ono nie nadchodzi, pozwala sobie wyszeptać słowa, które nie przyniosą ukojenia żadnemu z nich.  
  
— Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas...  
  
— Ale nie możesz. — Imelda uwalnia jedną dłoń z uścisku Hektora i przenosi ją na jego policzek, a on po raz kolejny może przysiąc, że czuje bijące od niej ciepło; wtula się mocniej, rozbudzając uśpione wspomnienia. — To nie oznacza jednak, że nie możemy cieszyć się z tego, co nam pozostało.  
  
Nie potrafi uwierzyć własnym uszom; spogląda na Imeldę, szukając w jej oczach jakiegoś znaku na to, że to tylko los po raz kolejny postanowił z niego zakpić. Gdyby umarli mogli śnić, byłby przekonany, że właśnie śni najgorszy rodzaj koszmaru – ten nierealny, niewyobrażalnie piękny, z którego nigdy nie chcesz się wybudzić. Imelda jednak cierpliwie na niego patrzy i to właśnie niepewność, jaka pojawia się w _jej_ oczach jest tym, co wreszcie zmusza go do wyduszenia:  
  
— Chcesz... chcesz, żebyśmy...?  
  
Nie dokańcza, ale chyba nie musi. W końcu słowa są tylko słowami. Twarz Imeldy rozciąga się w łagodnym uśmiechu; przykłada także drugą dłoń do twarz Hektora i pociera jego policzki kciukami w geście tak boleśnie znajomym, że ten musi z całej siły skupić się na tym, żeby się przed nią nie rozsypać.  
  
— Nikomu się do tego nie przyznałam — szepce Imelda, nachylając się delikatnie — ale nigdy nie przestałam czekać na twój powrót. Chcesz wrócić do domu, Hektorze?  
  
Choć Hektor spędził w Krainie Umarłych pięć razy więcej czasu, niż dane mu było przeżyć, czuje się nagle tak, jakby znów miał ciało, a w jego żyłach płynęła najprawdziwsza krew.   
  
— O niczym bardziej nie marzę.  
  
Ramiona Imeldy opadają, jakby i z niej uszło napięcie, ta dziwna niepewność, co nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Jak gdyby Hektor mógł jej odmówić.   
  
— Jesteś pewny? — pyta, przeszukując jego twarz bacznym wzrokiem; cała surowość znika z jej oblicza i znowu przypomina siebie sprzed tych wszystkich lat. — Spójrz na te siwe włosy! — Wskazuje palcem pasmo bieli, w którym chwilę temu zakochał się Hektor. — Mogłabym być twoją babcią!  
  
Hektor tym razem zaśmiewa się na głos; podnosi się i nachyla, ucałowując wspomniane pasmo włosów, a następnie, nieśmiało, całuje także policzek Imeldy. Pocałunek jest krótki i boleśnie niewinny, do złudzenia przypominający ten, na który odważył się cały wiek temu jako upojony żarem nocy i miłością do muzyki nastolatek. Oczy Imeldy są tak wielkie, jak były wtedy, pełne zaskoczenia i niedowierzania. I tak jak wtedy Hektor spodziewa się uderzenia w twarz, które jednak nigdy nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego otrzymuje uśmiech; w oczach Imeldy odbija się ich cały nowy świat. I choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie łatwo odbudować to, co lata temu zniszczył, wie, że mają czas.  
  
— Musimy ci uszyć buty. — Rzuca Imelda chwilę później, spoglądając z dezaprobatą na nieosłonięte niczym stopy Hektora, jakby właśnie nie odwróciła jego świata do góry nogami. — Mąż Imeldy Rivery nie będzie chodził boso!  
  
Hektor ponownie wybucha śmiechem. Życie po drugiej stronie różni się od tego przed śmiercią tak, jak to tylko możliwe. Na szczęście niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * rzeźby fantastycznych bądź mitycznych stworzeń w jaskrawych kolorach; meksykańska sztuka ludowa; w _Coco_ – przewodnicy duchowi jak Pepita  
** dary dla zmarłych wystawione na ołtarzykach podczas _Día de Muertos_  
*** meksykańskie aksamitki bądź azteckie aksamitki, zwane także „kwiatami śmierci”  
**** w tradycji meksykańskiej śmierć dzieli się na trzy etapy: pierwszy, gdy umiera ciało, drugi, gdy ciało zostaje złożone do grobu, trzeci, gdy zmarły zostaje zapomniany (_Día de Muertos_ opóźnia ostatni etap)


End file.
